


The Learning Experience

by TalesOfOnyxBats



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa learning how to Earth, But it isn't working, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfOnyxBats/pseuds/TalesOfOnyxBats
Summary: Acxa is still getting used to Earth. She has a nasty habit of locking her keys in her car. Unfortunately for her, the car was running too. She ends up calling Keith for help.





	The Learning Experience

Acxa gives the door a firm slam and begins to walk away from her car. She gets only a few paces away before she comes to an abrupt halt. She had left it running! This whole driving thing was going to take some getting used to.

She sighs and opens the door.

 

Rather she makes an attempt to open it.

As it would seem, she had locked the door.

 

She winces to herself and gives the passenger’s side. That one is locked too. She knows that she never uses the back seat but just in case, by some miracle it is unlocked, she gives the handles a tug. She has no such luck. She bites the inside of her cheek.

 

She takes out her phone and goes through her list of contacts. She can’t call Veronica or Nadia. She can’t call Ina, James, or Kinkade either. She definitely can’t call Ezor or Zeithrid. Because none of them will ever let her live it down.

She scrolls further down her contact list and with a sigh, selects Keith’s. She hopes that he can perhaps bring her, her spare set of keys, she has left them with him just in case. If she has any luck at all, he will arrive before her car runs out of gas or battery life. Or whatever it is that it can run out of, she doesn’t know much about Earth vehicles.

 

She wonders if she should just go into the store and buy what she needs while she waits, but she doesn’t exactly want to leave the car. If only she hadn’t locked her books within it. So instead she leans against the car and waits.

 

.oOo.

 

Acxa looks so terribly bored propped up against the car with her arms folded across her chest and her head dipping forward. Keith thinks that she may have fallen asleep standing up and he is rather impressed. He can barely find sleep, laying on a comfy mattress. He rolls his eyes and strides closer.

Keith pats his pockets and fishes her spare keys out of them.

 

“I have your keys.” He greets and she jolts into attention. She was defiantly asleep, he decides. “How do you do that?”

 

“Do what?” She asks, “lock my keys in the car.”

 

“That too.” Actually he wants an answer to that more. “And with it running.” He half smiles.

 

“I was thinking about something else.” That alone is typical enough. “I’m used to locking the car, but, because I wasn’t completely paying attention, I forgot a critical step.”

 

“Which is actually removing your keys from the ignition and turning the car off?”

 

“I may have forgotten two crucial steps.”

 

“I swear I should get you a car that doesn’t have a manual locking system.” Keith unlocks the car and opens the door for her. She stoops down to turn the car off and take her keys. “You have got to stop doing this.”

 

“I will try.” Blushing lightly, Acxa stuffs her hands into her pockets. “Don’t tell Veronica? Or Ezor? Or…”

 

“Or anyone?” He finishes. “Your secret is safe.” He wonders what she will do if he can’t come to her rescue. “Promise me you’ll pay attention more until you get used to driving.”

 

**.oOo.**

 

She nods. But she doesn’t know if she can, she has a lot to think about these days. Earth is overwhelming to say the least. Remembering how to properly greet the grocery store staff in a way that doesn’t intimidate them, being the most pressing issue. “Can you help me uh…” she pauses. “Can you help me interact with the store personal?”

 

Keith laughs, “I think I can help you talk to the store _associates_.”

 

“Associates.” She tries the word.

 

She pulls out the list of things she needs to buy. She is glad that he has said yes because she still doesn’t know what some of the items Veronica had added to the list are. She also doesn’t know what some of the human equivalents to the things she wants are. “Thank you, Keith.”

 

“It’s no big deal.” He replies. “So what do you have for me today?”


End file.
